This invention relates to apparatus for wind surfing and, more particularly, to hydrofoil apparatus for use with a wind surfing board.
The sport of wind surfing has been known for many years. Conventional wind surfing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800 of Schweitzer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,868 is also directed to wind surfing apparatus. While there have been numerous attempts to provide hydrofoil apparatus for various aquatic sports as illustrated by U.S. Pat No. 3,121,890 for Water Ski; No. 3,164,119 for Hydrofoil Lift; No. 3,373,710 for Hydrofoil Boat; No. 3,604,031 for Hydrofoil Board; and No. 3,747,138 for Hydrofoil Surfboards; there is currently no known hydrofoil apparatus for wind surfing of which applicants are aware.
The present invention provides hydrofil apparatus for wind surfing comprising attachable and detachable hydrofoil units which enable hydroplaning of a conventional wind surfing board. The hydrofoil units are particularly adapted, constructed and designed to provide satisfactory results in use with conventional wind surfing boards which present unique hydroplaning problems because of the construction, design and manner of use thereof in the sport of wind surfing. In general, the hydrofoil units comprise a front hydrofoil means mounted on the board in juxtaposition to the mast for hydroplaning support of the board; a rear hydrofoil means mounted on the board rearwardly of the mast for hydroplaning support of the board; and releasable mounting means for clamping engagement with the board, and may also have dagger board means attached to the board between the front hydrofoil means and the rear hydrofoil means and extending rearwardly within the rear hydrofoil means. In addition, the units are constructed and arranged to be removably mounted on the wind surfing board in a manner enabling rapid mounting and demounting while also being rigidly secured in use.